I Loved Her First
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: Summary: George reflects on his relationship with his little girl at Ricky and Amy's wedding. Song fic to I Loved Her First by Heartland.


**So by no means do I "ship" Ramy. I like Bamy and Radrian better but after listening to this song and their possible wedding coming up I thought that this was a perfect song for them. And I do not mean to offend any Ramy shippers.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own I loved her first by Heartland or The Secret Life of the American Teenager. **

**I loved her First**

* * *

**Summary: George reflects on his relationship with his little girl at Ricky and Amy's wedding. Song fic to I loved her First by Heartland.**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost In the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

George Juergens watched as his daughter danced with the man who she claimed was the love of her life. They were both staring into each other's eyes while they swayed side to side, their gazes never leaving their faces. And even from where George stood he could feel the love radiating between them. He watched as his little was gently spun, her white dress swirling around her. George knew she had never looked so beautiful and happy befor now. She was glowing as she hung onto his arm.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

George could clearly remember the times that Amy would climb up onto his lap as he was watching TV. She would wing her tiny arms around his neck and promise him that he was the only boy that she would ever love. And now more than ever, here on her wedding a=day George wished that she had held through on that promise; that he would be the only guy she would ever love. Maybe that would stop his heart from breaking as he watched her. She was his everything, she always had been and she always would be and he would be damned if she wasn't treated the way she should be treated. She was fragile and he had always protected her and now he wouldn't be able to anymore but he would go to the ends of the earth to make sure she would always be safe.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not going to stand in your way_

But she wasn't seven years old anymore. No, now she was nineteen and getting married.

And right at this moment George wanted nothing more than to go back in time nad salvage all the moments that eh had with his little princess. The times from before she became a mother, before she moved out, and before she got married. But sadly George knew that this was it and that life had to go on. She was happy and that was all that mattered. And by no means was he going to stand in the way of his little girls happiness.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

At first George had never understood how a parent could love a child so much that they would be willing to give up everything for them. But from the moment the nurse placed the pink bundle in his arms and she opened up her big hazel eyes George knew he was in love. She had him wrapped around her little pinky from the day she was born. From the day she was born she had earned a hefty spot in his big old heart. And no matter what that spot would always be hers. Nobody else would ever occupy it but her.

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckled face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

It never ceased to amaze him hoe beautiful Amy turned out. Her eyes shined and her long brown hair just cascaded down the back. He could remember the days when her brown hair had been tied back with a huge pink ribbon, her eyes had been covered with a huge pair of sunglasses, with her mouth a tiny bow. He couldn't believe that the beautiful woman standing before him now was the same little girl he would read fairytales to at night time and check under her bed for monsters. She was truly a gorgeous sight and George couldn't be any prouder of her.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

In his heart George knew that Ricky was the one for Amy. He could tell by the way she always blushed when he complimented her and the loving look that war always in her eyes when he came over to see John. He knew even before they did that this day was to come though he thought it came way too soon. Sure there had been Ben at first but he knew that was never going to last. Not because Amy didn't love him. No, that was not the reason it was because Amy loved Ricky more. And maybe if there had been no Ricky it would have worked out, but there was and that made all the difference.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

George smiled as he watched the newlyweds cut into their cake. The excitement of starting a new life together clearly present on their faces. George knew he should be ecstatic right at this moment that his princess had found her Prince Charming. After all he had been rooting for them from day one but there was still a nagging feeling at the back of the throat. It was telling him that this was the end. His little girl was leaving him and frankly George found it hard to ignore the feeling. Sure he had wanted this for her all along but standing at the alter that day right before he placed her hand in Ricky's George found out how hard it really was for fathers to give away their daughters.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_ When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

Amy Juergens Underwood walked into the back room fully expecting to see her father day. And when she walked through the doorway she found that she was right.

"Dad." She whispered as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay."

He looked up tears evident on his face. "Yeah Ames I'm alright. Is everything alright at the reception."

It broke her heart to see her father like this. George Juergens was tough, strong, bold, and funny everything that she wasn't seeing in him right now. "Oh Dad." She pulled him into a hug. "What am I going to do with you?"

He hugged back feeling his heart break into even tinier pieces. "It's okay honey I just got a bit emotional."

Amy pulled away tears now streaming down her face. "It's okay Dad. it's not like I'm moving away. I'll be in the same place I always was."

"I know. But giving you away was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. And watching you leave is a close second."

"Dad I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"That would have made it a lot easier on me." He sighed. "Look Amy you're my little girl, you always have been and you always will be. I love you."

"I love you too Dad. But you need to come back. We're just about ready to leave."

"Didn't you just hear what I said, I can't watch you leave."

Amy stood up and pulled her father up with her. "I don't care. You're going to come out and act happy and say bye to me John and Ricky."

George sighed giving in "Okay. But give me a minute."

Amy gave him a soft smile. "Okay but only one minute." And with that she walked out of the room. Just as he was leaving he felt someone grab his shoulder. Looking up he found it to be Ricky.

"Can I talk to you."

"Isn't it about time for you to leave with my little girl?"

"Look George I know you're upset and it natural for you to be. But I promise you that I will take care of Amy."

"I know you will. But its not just that. You have a son but not a daughter. You don't know how it feels to let go of your little girl and send her into someone else's arms. When you have a daughter you'll understand. It's hard for me. I loved her first."

_I loved her first_

* * *

**It wasn't the best but its only my first Secret Life story. Tell me what you thought ****J**


End file.
